


Bravado

by tallulah_slbm



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will translate this later, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, My First Work in This Fandom, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Useless Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallulah_slbm/pseuds/tallulah_slbm
Summary: Cuando Zelda conoció a Lilith le pareció la mujer mas insoportable del mundo. Para Lilith, Zelda era una divertida distracción del aburrido Greendale. Ninguna era feliz, casadas con dos hombres poderosos que cada día las hacían sentir mas oprimidas. Y aunque se negaban a ver similitudes entre ellas, había una muy grande que no podían ignorar, ninguna de la dos tenía marca de alma gemela.I will translate this later, but you could try to read it in Spanish if you want.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Antes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, no sé si alguien va a leer esto, pero si lo estas haciendo, gracias.  
> Amo a este fandom, amo a este ship y amo a las dos mujeres que hicieron posible Madam Spellman (Michelle y Miranda). No me gustó nada la parte tres pero eso es otra historia.  
> Esta historia surge precisamente de mi inconformidad y ganas de crear un nuevo mundo donde estas dos puedan ser felices, amo los AU, más si son de almas gemelas. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, los comentarios e ideas son bien recibidos. 
> 
> Si a alguien le interesa mi twitter es: @carterstreep

_"Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya."_ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, El Principito. 

* * *

Mary Wardwell estaba destinada a destacar del resto desde el momento en que nació, en el hospital era conocida como la bebé sin marca de alma gemela. Tal vez por eso sus padres la habían abandonado frente a la puerta de un orfanato.

Al crecer y cuando comenzó a notar que la trataban de manera distinta, Mary comenzó a preguntarse por qué no había ninguna marca en su piel a diferencia del resto de niños del orfanato, pero aprendió a que no debía hablar de ello cuando recibía un golpe en lugar de una respuesta las pocas veces que expresó sus dudas en voz alta.

Al cumplir diez años ella entendió por qué nadie la adoptaba, era por su marca, o más bien la falta de ella, ninguna persona adoptaría a una niña sin alma gemela. Estaba destinada a quedarse apartada del resto, sintiendo envidia cada vez que un niño se iba con una nueva familia, recibiendo miradas de lastima de las personas cuando se enteraban que ella no tenía su marca. Mary tendría que vivir en ese orfanato hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para irse, obligada a soportar ser maltratada por sus compañeros y las mujeres que los cuidaban.

Cuando Mary tenía catorce años y era más infeliz que nunca conoció a Eve, una niña que había llegado al orfanato debido a la muerte de sus padres, tenían la misma edad y no pudo evitar sentir simpatía desde el primer momento en que la vió. Eve era tímida y los niños se burlaban de ella por su cabello pelirrojo, ella y Mary se hicieron amigas de inmediato.

Eve no la juzgaba y tenía la sonrisa más bonita que ella había visto, Eve sí tenía una marca de alma gemela, en la parte de atrás de su cuello decía “Adam” pero eso no impidió que Mary la besara en la oscuridad de la noche o que se tomaran las manos cuando creían que nadie veía.

Su felicidad duró poco, cuando las descubrieron Mary recibió treinta azotes y Eve se fue del orfanato para nunca volver. Lo primero que Mary hizo al salir de la enfermería fue robar una aguja y con la tinta que había en el frasco del cajón de su escritorio escribió “Eve” en su piel.

A los diecisiete años Mary Wardwell se cansó de vivir esperando que algún milagro la rescatara de su miseria y escapó del orfanato con lo poco que tenía, decidida a darle un giro a su vida, con alma gemela o sin ella.

* * *

Zelda Phiona Spellman era diferente, la única pelirroja en su familia, la más avanzada de su clase, la primera mujer del clan Spellman en ir a la universidad y probablemente la única persona que no tenía marca de alma gemela.

Cuando tenía cinco años y se acercó a preguntarle a su madre la razón, solo recibió una sonrisa triste por respuesta.

“Algunas cosas no están destinadas a ser cariño.” Le había dicho su padre cuando le preguntó más tarde.

Pero mientras Zelda veía a los niños de su clase comparando los nombres escritos en su piel, a sus padres bailando en el salón mientras sus relucientes marcas lucían en el dedo meñique de cada uno y escuchaba a su abuela leyendo historias a ella y sus hermanos sobre almas gemelas que se encontraban y vivían felices por siempre, por primera vez Zelda Spellman deseó no ser diferente. 

Cuando creció aún más, se mostró reacia a no obtener una razón a su falta de marca y siendo la mujer inteligente que era, investigó en todos los libros que encontró, preguntó a todas las personas que pudo, buscó registros de casos como el suyo, había gente con doble marca de alma gemela, a otros les había salido días, incluso un año, después de su nacimiento y había varios casos extraños de gente que había nacido con su propio nombre, pero nada de gente que hubiera nacido sin marca de alma gemela, no existían, Zelda Spellman era la única, diferente al resto del mundo.

Sus hermanos tenían marcas, por supuesto, Edward tenía un bonito “Diana” en su pecho, Zelda no podría recordar en cuantas ocasiones tuvo que escucharlo hablar de lo perfecta que su Diana sería, asintiendo y sonriendo como si los celos no estuvieran devorándola por dentro.

En el tobillo de Hilda estaba escrito “Cerberus” en la caligrafía más fea que Zelda hubiera visto en su vida.  
Cerberus. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Era ridículo, y ella se lo recordaba a Hilda en cada ocasión posible solo para sentir la satisfacción momentánea de ver a su hermana sufrir por las burlas crueles, si Zelda se sentía culpable cuando Hilda se iba llorando encendía un cigarrillo y leía un libro. Así fue como la voz de Zelda Spellman se tornó mas grave y se quedó sin suficientes libros para leer cuando tenía veinte años.

Mientras estudiaba idiomas en la universidad Zelda llegó a la conclusión de que su falta de alma gemela era una bendición. No había ilusiones banales, ni falso romanticismo que la detuvieran de cumplir sus objetivos y ambiciones. En honor al espíritu de libertad que sentía pasó sus años universitarios estudiando duro en el día, y durmiendo con un hombre o una mujer atractiva por las noches, a veces los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

A sus 23 años Mary Wardwell había decidido que estaba destinada a cosas más grandes que una simple alma gemela, no estaba atada a nadie que le impidiera volar todo lo alto que quisiera, nadie por quien preocuparse cuando el mundo estuviera a sus pies. Por lo tanto no sentía remordimientos si a veces tenía que tomar trabajos ilegales para poder pagar sus estudios en la escuela de derecho, la ironía era grande.

Fue en la universidad donde conoció a Lucifer Morningstar, el más joven y atractivo de sus maestros. Todas las estudiantes parecían estar locas por él, saludándolo con una sonrisa boba en sus caras cuando lo veían por los pasillos. A Mary no podría importarle menos, ella no tenía tiempo para relaciones de ningún tipo mientras se esforzaba estudiando para convertirse en la mejor abogada que se hubiera visto, hasta ahora lo estaba logrando a juzgar por las felicitaciones que siempre recibía de sus profesores.

Pero destacar venía con sus desventajas y Mary lo supo en cuanto comenzó a llamar la atención de Lucifer Morningstar que la invitaba a salir sin importar cuántas veces le dijera que no estaba interesada.

¿Por qué Mary estaría interesada en un hombre? No le gustaban, le parecían brutos y burdos, siempre había preferido a las mujeres, aunque no hubiera salido con una desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero Lucifer Morningstar era inteligente, eso Mary siempre lo supo, así que él cambió la jugada, llevándole regalos cada vez más extravagantes y alabándola en cada oportunidad, diciéndole que nunca había conocido a una alumna más brillante que ella, elogiando su inteligencia, asegurándole que cuando se graduara sería la abogada más grande que el mundo hubiera visto.

“Se pelearán por ti y los tendrás a tus pies, Mary.” decía Lucifer con los ojos brillantes. “Déjame ayudarte, imagínalo cariño: los dos juntos, nos convertiremos en la pareja más grande de abogados que haya existido. Dominaremos nuestro campo, serás la líder de la firma de abogados más exitosa de la que se haya oído hablar.” con una sonrisa le ofreció una pequeña caja que contenía un anillo con el diamante más brillante que hubiera visto. “Y un hombre como yo será tan afortunado de tener a la mujer más brillante, hermosa e inteligente a mi lado. ¿Qué dices Mary? Todo lo que deseas está a un sí de distancia”

Y Mary que había pasado toda su vida necesitando aceptación y elogios, maravillada por las palabras que llenaron sus oídos y los regalos que llenaron sus manos, aceptó.

A los 25 años, Mary Wardwell se convirtió en Lilith Morningstar.

* * *

El futuro esposo de Zelda era un viejo amigo de la familia, se conocían desde que eran dos niños, ella nunca hubiera imaginado que terminarían juntos pero cuando Zelda regresó a casa después de un largo viaje por Europa se enteró que el alma gemela de Faustus Blackwood acababa de morir.

La familia de Zelda era propietaria de la única funeraria de Greendale así que evidentemente el funeral fue organizado por los Spellman, ahí fue donde se encontraron, Zelda podía sentir su mirada siguiéndola a dondequiera que fuera. Cuando se quedó sola en una esquina él se acercó a ella .

“Zelda Spellman. Cuanto tiempo.” le dijo.

“Faustus” respondió la pelirroja. “Mis condolencias”

“Sí, bastantes desafortunadas las circunstancias en las que nos volvemos a encontrar.” el hombre bajó la mirada en una tristeza simulada que no convenció a Zelda, más aún porque tan solo un momento después él le sonrió. “Europa te ha sentado bien. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer en Greendale?”

“Enseñar.” respondió Zelda entrecerrando los ojos. “Me interesa dar clases.”

“Que casualidad...”

“Temo que no te entiendo, Faustus.”

“Constance, mi difunta esposa, dejó su puesto como profesora de Francés en la escuela. Tal vez estarías interesada en tomar su lugar.” los ojos del hombre brillaron. “¿Qué te parece si hablamos de ello el lunes?”

El lunes Zelda salió de la oficina de Faustus Blackwood con un trabajo, la ropa desordenada y bastantes marcas de mordiscos en su piel. Así fue como comenzaron a tener sexo cada semana, convenientemente decidieron esperar un mes antes de dejarse ver juntos en público. Eso no evitó que la señalaran y hablaran mal de ella, a ella no le importó.

Zelda, que había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo a las tonterías del amor verdadero, respondió que sí cuando le pidió matrimonio tres meses después. Los susurros aumentaron, la culpaban de envenenar a Constance para casarse con su marido, ella solo se reía.

No pensaba anular su matrimonio, para ella Faustus era un hombre apuesto, y con mucho dinero, mejor aún; era poderoso y Zelda no se avergonzaba en admitir que el poder la atraía, mucho. Convertirse en la nueva señora Blackwood la haría la mujer más poderosa de Greendale, y la expectativa la emocionaba lo suficiente como para ignorar las deficiencias de su futuro marido.

Los primeros años de sus matrimonios los vivieron muy lejos una de la otra. Una en Nueva York con todo el éxito que imaginaba, y la otra en Greendale, con todo el poder que podía desear.

Cuando ambas tenían cuarenta años, Lilith Morningstar y Zelda Spellman, ahora Blackwood, se conocieron por primera vez.


	2. Cuando se conocieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Perdón si me he tardado, estoy traduciendo al inglés los capítulos y me está llevando mas tiempo del que esperaba. Aquí el nuevo capítulo donde las dos diosas se conocen por primera vez, espero que les guste y gracias por leer.   
> Si tienen dudas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas.

_“No tardó en advertir que la realización de sus deseos no le procuraba más que un grano de la montaña de dicha que esperó. ¡Eterna equivocación del hombre que espera la felicidad del cumplimiento de sus anhelos!_ ” Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina. 

* * *

La vida de Zelda Blackwood no era fácil, muchas personas dirían que tener mucho dinero hacia todo más sencillo pero no era cierto. La verdad es que Zelda no era feliz y no lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo, no soportaba a su marido, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que era obligada a hacer cosas que no deseaba y en lugar de quejarse había aprendido a sonreír y soportar.

Aun así había días en los que Zelda se cansaba, y cualquier cosa la hacía explotar, uno de esos días era el que estaba viviendo mientras se ponía su collar de perlas escuchando a Faustus hablar.

“Es importante que des una buena impresión hoy Zelda. El matrimonio Morningstar es de utilidad para mi futuro, enfócate en impresionar a la esposa de Lucifer, Madam Satan.”

“¿Así se llama? ¿De verdad?” preguntó.

“No, Zelda, así le dicen... es su apodo.”

“¿Por qué demonios la llaman así?” resopló Zelda. “No había oído algo tan ridículo.”

“La llaman así porque no tiene piedad. Es abogada, muchos dicen que es un demonio en la corte, nunca ha perdido un caso.” comentó Faustus sin demasiado interés.

“Es ridículo Faustus.” Zelda, que había terminado con su collar caminó hacia él. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. “Es ridículo que me obligues a ir a esta... reunión cuando sabes que hoy es cumpleaños de Sabrina.”

“Mi carrera política depende de esta reunión.”

“Le prometí a Sabrina que iría.” Zelda lo apuntó con el dedo. “Tu patética carrera política...”

Zelda no pudo terminar la oración porque en un movimiento rápido Faustus se levantó del sofá y la tomó por el cuello, ella intentó retroceder pero solo logró que el apretara su agarre.

“Mi patética carrera política paga la educación de Sabrina, la casa donde vive tu familia y los vestidos caros que compras. Me tiene sin cuidado si quieres ir o no. Vas a ir para que yo pueda convertirme en gobernador y tú obtengas más de ese poder que te gusta tanto.” susurró en su oreja para después dejar un besó húmedo en su mejilla.

La mano de Zelda tomó el brazo de Faustus para intentar alejarlo de su cuello, él cedió no sin dar un último apretón. Ella estaba segura de que había dejado marcas rojas.

“Vamos.” dijo su esposo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abandonar la habitación.

Zelda se tomó un tiempo para controlar su respiración y verificar el estado de su cuello antes de seguirlo por las escaleras más resignada que enojada.

* * *

  
La reunión se estaba celebrando en una de las mansiones más famosas de Greendale, célebre por las historias de fantasmas que contaban sobre ella. Había permanecido abandonada por mucho tiempo hasta que hacía un año la habían comenzado a acondicionar para que el matrimonio Morningstar la habitara. Zelda nunca los había conocido a pesar de que, según Faustus, ya llevaban un mes viviendo ahí.

Lucifer Morningstar era un conocido abogado que, según decían, contaba con influencias políticas, Faustus esperaba que le diera el impulso que necesitaba para convertirse en el próximo gobernador de Greendale. En cuanto a su esposa, Zelda ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solo conocía ese apodo ridículo del que Faustus le había hablado.

La mansión estaba exquisitamente adornada, todo parecía brillar en dorado esa noche. La gente que había en la reunión era una mezcla entre habitantes de Greendale, que saludaron al matrimonio Blackwood con respeto, y gente que Zelda nunca había visto antes. Ella se aseguró de tomar una copa de vino del primer camarero qué pasó, y cuándo miró a su esposo para preguntarle si quería una solo se encontró con que Faustus ya tenía toda su atención puesta en el hombre atractivo que lo saludaba.

“Faustus, que gusto que vinieras”

“Lucifer, gracias por la invitación. ¿Ya te presenté a mi esposa Zelda?”

“Lady Blackwood” dijo Lucifer.

“Un placer.” contestó Zelda estrechando firmemente la fría mano del hombre frente a ella.

Zelda era rápida leyendo a las personas, algunos consideraban que juzgaba precipitadamente, pero le había servido mucho en a lo largo de su vida y no era algo que pensara cambiar. En base a eso ella sabía qué Lucifer Morningstar no era alguien en quien se debiera confiar. Sus ojos azules denotaban frialdad, eso y la exuberante confianza que parecía tener en sí mismo acompañada de un aura de peligro a su alrededor podría invitar a cualquiera a huir, Zelda no era cualquiera así que mantuvo la mirada de los ojos fríos que parecían querer intimidarla.

“Es una velada encantadora.” dijo Zelda.

“Ciertamente lo es. Lilith la planeó toda, seguro le encantará oír sus felicitaciones. Miren, ahí viene.”

La pelirroja siguió la mirada de Lucifer hacia la mujer que se dirigía hacia ellos con pasos firmes, moviéndose como si fuera la reina del lugar. El vestido rojo resaltaba su figura e incluso desde la distancia se podía distinguir la sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Su cabello era un desorden de rizos color marrón, que de alguna forma que Zelda no comprendía lograban verse bien. A Zelda le recordó a un jaguar que se movía con agilidad y elegancia entre la selva, buscando al pobre animal que sería su próxima presa. 

Cuando la señora Morningstar llegó extendió una mano hacia ella. De cerca Zelda pudo admirar mejor sus rasgos faciales, eran duros por decir lo menos, con unos afilados pómulos que sobresalían de entre todo lo demás y unos ojos de un azul casi blanco, que al contrario de los de su marido, brillaban con la calidez de una chispa de travesura en ellos que dejó a Zelda sin saber si debía sentirse amenazada o divertida.

“Zelda Spellman, un placer.” la mujer habló, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que Zelda no pudo corresponder.

"Es Blackwood, señora Morningstar.” corrigió la pelirroja.

“Lilith.” dijo la mujer. “Puedes llamarme Lilith.”

“Le decía a su esposo que la velada es encantadora, señora Morningstar.” Zelda hizo énfasis en lo último pero sólo logró que la sonrisa de la otra mujer se hiciera más grande si eso era posible.

"Gracias. No es que tenga mucho que hacer aquí lejos de la corte pero mi querido marido desea que lo apoye y aquí estoy.” la señora Morningstar miró a su esposo con otra sonrisa, más pequeña de la que le había dirigido a Zelda. “Y tú debes ser Faustus Blackwood.” continuó como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia.

“Un gusto.” Faustus besó su mano. “No me habían dicho que Lucifer tuviera una esposa tan hermosa.”

La señora Morningstar soltó una risa que sonó falsa para Zelda, ella tenía la sensación de que mucho en esta mujer era falso.

“Tampoco me habían dicho que estabas casado con una mujer tan atractiva querido Faustus.”

Zelda abrió mucho los ojos y sintió cómo sus mejillas se ponían de color carmesí que a juzgar por la carcajada que soltó la señora Morningstar era justamente lo que buscaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a avergonzarla de esa manera?

La pelirroja estaba preparando su mejor respuesta mordaz cuando Faustus apretó su brazo levemente pero con la fuerza suficiente para que Zelda entendiera el mensaje: _No digas nada._

“Cariño, ve a atender a los invitados, sé una buena anfitriona. ¿Si?” dijo el señor Morningstar tomando a su esposa por la cintura y acariciando su mejilla, un gesto que pudo haber parecido tierno para cualquiera pero Zelda notó como la mujer se tensaba levemente antes de volver a la normalidad. ¿Qué había sido eso?

“Venga señora Blackwood.” dijo Lilith Morningstar. “Dejemos a nuestros esposos hablar de negocios.”

  
Sin dejarla protestar una mano con uñas largas y rojas la tomó del brazo y la alejó del bullicio del salón para sacarla a un pasillo donde el aire fresco la alivió del sofocante calor de la otra habitación.  
  


“No recuerdo haber accedido a salir con usted.” dijo Zelda.

“Curioso, tampoco te has resistido.” comentó la otra mujer. Zelda respiro hondo intentando controlar su temperamento, no podía gritarle a una persona que acababa de conocer, no si la persona se abstenía de seguir molestándola, algo que Lilith Morningstar no parecía muy dispuesta a hacer.

“¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí señora Morningstar? Volvamos con la gente.”

“Zelda, Zelda, no pasará nada si nos alejamos por unos minutos, tu marido seguirá ahí cuando regreses. Pensé que te interesaría conocer mi casa.”

“¿Y qué le hizo pensar que me interesaría conocer su casa?”  
  


La mujer no respondió, en lugar de eso comenzó a hablar sobre la madera que se usó en la restauración de su hogar, los materiales que ella mandó a traer exclusivamente de Europa y otra sarta de tonterías que hicieron a Zelda desear estrangularla.  
Lilith Morningstar estaba empezando a exasperarla de verdad y eso nunca era buena señal; no ayudaba el empeño que ponía la mujer en hacerla pasar a cada una de las habitaciones en la planta baja, agregando aún mas explicaciones de los procedimientos exactos que se habían usado para hacerlas habitables.  
Cuando llegaron a la última puerta Zelda ya había contado tres baños, dos salas de estar, un estudio, un comedor, tres armarios de escobas y una habitación vacía.  
  


“Y esta es la única sala de la casa que no me mata de aburrimiento.” dijo la señora Morningstar abriendo una puerta que reveló una biblioteca. Zelda no pudo evitar que un sonido de asombro saliera de su boca, esta biblioteca era incluso más grande que la de la mansión Blackwood.

Era la primera habitación que realmente lograba llamar su atención. Cautivada Zelda dejó de escuchar a la mujer que la acompañaba y comenzó a pasearse entre las hileras de estantes repletos de libros leyendo sus títulos, muchos estaban en diferentes idiomas, y aunque había unos cuantos sobre leyes, ganaban en cantidad las novelas. No había polvo en ninguna parte del lugar, lo que la hacia pensar que era una habitación que se usaba regularmente.   
  


“¿De quién son estos libros?” preguntó Zelda.

“Temo que no entiendo tu pregunta querida. ¿Estás insinuando que no soy dueña de los libros que hay aquí, en **mi** biblioteca, en **mi** casa? Me han llamando muchas coas pero nunca una ladrona de libros.” la mujer hablaba con humor pero Zelda no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, sentándose en el sofá ubicado en el centro de la habitación habló:

“Me refería a... ¿Tú eres la encargada de seleccionar los libros qué hay aquí?”

“Claro, Lucifer no está muy interesado en la literatura universal.”

“Ya veo.” Zelda tomó el libro que había en la mesita a un lado del sofá, el título en letras doradas decía:  
  


_“100 historias sobre las marcas de almas gemelas y el amor verdadero.”  
  
_

Ella resopló ante el título.  
  


“¿Es desdén lo que noto?” la pelirroja saltó, en algún momento mientras estaba distraída la señora Morningstar se había acercado hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella. La mujer tomó el libro que tenía en sus manos permitiendo que sus dedos se rozaran. “Ah sí... almas gemelas. Un sueño...”

Las palabras habían intentado ser dulces, casi soñadoras, pero debajo de ellas, Zelda notó un dejo de amargura, imperceptible para oídos distraídos.  
  


“No imaginé que esto fuera el tipo de lectura que le interesara señora Morningstar.” dijo Zelda dejando el libro en donde había estado antes con una expresión de desdén.

“Querida Zelda, con el tiempo aprenderás que soy una mujer de múltiples intereses.” Lilith Morningstar le guiñó un ojo y se sentó a su lado. “Por cierto, conozco a tu sobrina.”

“¿Usted conoce a Sabrina?” preguntó la pelirroja extrañada. “¿Cómo?”

“Hace tres semanas fui a su escuela a dar una conferencia, estaban celebrando el poder femenino invitando a mujeres inspiradoras a contar sus historias.“ Zelda no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, la mujer frente a ella se encogió de hombros. “Eso me dijo ella. Sabrina dirige un grupo feminista en su escuela, supongo que ya lo sabías.”

  
Zelda no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba en la vida de su sobrina, no podía hablar con ella tanto como le gustaría, ni con ella ni con ningún miembro de su familia.  
  


“Naturalmente” respondió Zelda.

“En fin, es una niña encantadora, muy inteligente. Supongo que lo saco de ti.”

“¿De verdad?” preguntó sin impresionarse por el cumplido.

“También me contó que tienes un doctorado, que hablas diversos idiomas y que enseñas en una escuela.”

“Veo que se molestó mucho en investigar sobre mi señora Morningstar.” Zelda dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  


La mujer junto a ella le sonrió.  
  


“Simplemente vino a la conversación.”

“¿Yo vine a la conversación? Curioso.”

“Fue Sabrina quien comenzó a hablar de ti, yo solo la escuché.”

  
Zelda no dijo nada. Sabrina había organizado un evento sobre mujeres inspiradoras y no la había invitado a ella, su molestia no estaba relacionada a su vanidad o a su orgullo, no. Zelda simplemente se sentía decepcionada porque al parecer su sobrina no la considerara lo suficientemente inspiradora como para pedirle que hablara en una conferencia. En cambio, prefería acudir a una mujer que acababa de conocer.   
  


“Hoy es cumpleaños de Sabrina” se encontró diciendo Zelda, casi sin darse cuenta.

“Hmm... ¿No deberías estar con ella?”

“Estoy aquí acompañando a mi marido.” aclaró Zelda.

“Ya veo.” La señora Morningstar entrecerró los ojos. “Puedes irte si quieres, te cubriré.”

“¿Qué?” preguntó Zelda confundida. 

“Bueno, conozco lo suficiente sobre maridos enojados como para entender por qué no quieres irte. Si tu esposo está haciendo que te quedes aquí para acompañarlo puedo decirle una mentira para que te vayas, así él no se… molestará.”

Zelda se levantó de inmediato y miró a la señora Morningstar enojada.

  
“No sé qué le hace pensar que necesito que me cubran señora Morningstar. Estoy aquí porque yo deseo acompañar a mi marido y si me disculpa, ya lo he dejado solo por mucho tiempo.”

  
Zelda salió rápidamente de la habitación. ¿Qué sucedía con esta mujer? A Zelda no le gustaban las suposiciones que había hecho, y a Faustus le gustarían mucho menos. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia su falta de ganas de estar ahí? Probablemente sí, y ahora tendría que corregir su error.  
Zelda volvió a la reunión para buscar a su esposo sonriendo a todas las personas que se cruzaran en su camino hasta que encontró a Faustus del que no se no se separó otra vez. Ella no volvió a ver a Lilith Morningstar durante el resto de la velada.

* * *

  
Un día después Zelda se encontraba tocando la puerta de su antigua casa, llevaba un envoltorio en sus manos que le entregaría a Sabrina, tal vez podría disculparse por no haber podido asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Faustus estaría fuera de Greendale todo el día por negocios, lo que le daba el tiempo necesario para compensar a su sobrina.

  
“Zelds!” dijo Hilda Spellman sorprendida al abrir la puerta. “¡Que sorpresa!”

“Me viste la semana pasada Hilda, no actúes como si fuera un fantasma.” Zelda empujó a su hermana para poder entrar a la casa. “¿Dónde está Sabrina? No pude venir ayer, tuve que ir a una reunión muy importante.”

“Ya veo.” su hermana la miró nerviosa. Zelda levantó una ceja esperando.

“Bueno, Sabrina no está aquí Zelds, salió hace una hora.”

“¿A dónde?”

“Bueno, al cine... probablemente..” su hermana comenzó a balancearse de un pie a otro.

“¿Probablemente?” preguntó Zelda. “¿A qué te refieres con “probablemente” Hildegard?”

“Bueno... no estoy muy segura de a donde iba.”

“¿No estás segura Hilda? ¿Acaso no eres la encargada de cuidar a Sabrina?”

“Sí, claro que sí. Mira Zelds, estoy segura de que está en el centro del pueblo, solo no sé en qué lugar exacto” Hilda se puso firme, pero inmediatamente se desinfló con la mirada mortal que Zelda le dirigió.

“Eres demasiado suave para tu propio bien, hermana.”

“Bueno, si estuvieras aquí tal vez podríamos repartirnos su crianza.” dijo Hilda en voz baja. 

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Zelda preguntó cruzándose de brazos. 

“Pues...” Hilda se movió de un pie a otro una vez más, sacando de quicio a Zelda. “Sabrina te necesita Zelds.”

“Me acaba de quedar claro ya que la encargada principal de cuidarla no tiene ni idea de dónde está. Ahora discúlpame si no me quedo más tiempo escuchando tus balbuceos sin sentido pero voy a ir a buscar a mi sobrina.” dijo Zelda mientras se acercaba a la puerta y salía.  
  


No fue difícil encontrar a Sabrina, Zelda se aseguraba de mantener un ojo en ella y había asignado a una persona que la siguiera y se asegurara que no se metiera en problemas, no es que hubiera funcionado del todo pero así se había enterado que acostumbraba a pasar su tiempo libre en la ridícula mezcla entre cafetería y librería del pueblo. No era un lugar que Zelda frecuentara, nunca había entrado, los murciélagos y telarañas que adornaban la entrada habían respaldado su decisión pero esta vez no tuvo otra opción y abrió la puerta con un resoplido de disgusto.

El interior no era muy diferente a lo que ella imaginaba, parecía que la tienda se había quedado atrapada en un día de Halloween de los años cincuenta.

Se apresuró a escanear el lugar en busca de su sobrina pero antes de terminar una voz la llamó.  
  


“Zelda.” al dar la vuelta se encontró con unos curiosos ojos azules mirándola.

“¿Qué hace usted aquí?” exclamó la pelirroja mirando a la mujer frente a ella.

“Podría preguntar lo mismo. No parece tu tipo de lugar.”

“Mire señora Morningstar aunque me encantaría quedarme a escuchar sus sugerencias sobre los lugares donde debería pasar mi tiempo no puedo. Tengo una sobrina que encontrar, disculpe.”

“No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva cariño, verás, Sabrina está justo ahí.” la mano con uñas rojas señaló hacia la mesa donde una adolescente de cabello rubio estaba sentada. “Únete a nosotras, estábamos por tomar una malteada.”

“¿Unirme?” Zelda miró a la mujer reparando en el par de vasos que llevaba en cada una de sus manos. “¿Qué crees qué haces comprando malteadas a mi sobrina?”

“¿Celebrar su cumpleaños?” respondió la otra como si fuera lo más obvio. La señora Morningstar continuó su camino sin volver a mirarla.

Irritada Zelda la siguió hasta una mesa, en lugar de sentarse optó quedarse de pie mirando fijamente a Sabrina cuyos ojos se habían agrandado al verla.  
  


“¿Quieres una malteada Zelda? Puedes quedarte con la mía, traeré otra.” la señora Morningstar dejó las malteadas en la mesa y se alejó.

“Sabrina Spellman. ¿Qué estabas pensando al venir aquí con esa mujer?” dijo Zelda en cuanto la señora Morningstar se alejó lo suficiente.

“Hola tía Zelda, gracias por ir a mi fiesta anoche.” respondió Sabrina.

“Sabrina...” Zelda comenzó.

“Me lo prometiste y aún así pusiste a tu esposo por encima de tu familia, como siempre.” continuó su sobrina. “No sé si lo sepas pero Ambrose tiene novio, y la tía Hilda encontró a su alma gemela.”

“Sabrina, vigila tu tono.”

“Y Harvey y yo terminamos.” dijo Sabrina levantándose de la mesa mirando a Zelda con enojo. “Pero estás tan ocupada con tu esposo que ni siquiera te preocupa.”

“Faustus no tiene nada que ver Sabrina, es por mi trabajo y...”

“¡La tía Hilda también trabaja y no nos ha abandonado!”

“Sabrina Spellman no te atrevas a hablarme así, soy tu tía.”

“Ya no estoy segura.” su sobrina parecía dispuesta a gritarle de nuevo cuando una nueva voz se unió a la discusión.

“Sabrina. ¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas tu malteada?” la señora Morningstar dijo en un tono asquerosamente dulce que, para la sorpresa de Zelda, hizo que la adolescente obedeciera.

  
Después la mujer miró fijamente a Zelda como expectante, la pelirroja levantó una ceja.  
  


“¿No te sientas Zelda?” preguntó.  
  


Zelda bufó y decidió ignorar la pregunta.

  
“Solo venia a darte esto.” dijo mirando a Sabrina mientras dejaba el envoltorio con moño frente a ella. “Feliz cumpleaños lamento no haber podido asistir.”  
  


La pelirroja dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida con toda la elegancia que pudo reunir a pesar de que solo quería soltarse a llorar por las duras palabras de su sobrina.

  
Una vez afuera sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, parpadeando rápidamente para alejar la humedad de sus ojos. Sabrina era una adolescente, a veces los adolescentes no pensaban en lo que decían y no era muy en serio, eso no hacía que doliera menos.

  
“¿No vas a volver a entrar?” preguntó el tono de voz dulce y enfermizo que Zelda ya había comenzado a asociar con Lilith Morningstar.

“Tengo cosas por hacer, lugares donde estar.”

“¿Tampoco vas a tomar la malteada que te compré?” continuó. “Es realmente deliciosa.”

“No se la pedí señora Morningstar. Tampoco le pedí que interviniera en mis asuntos.”

  
La otra mujer soltó una carcajada, la pelirroja la miró enojada.

  
“Debes dejar de fruncir el ceño, arruina tu cara bonita”

“¿Perdón?” exclamó Zelda. Lilith Morningstar solo se limitó a sonreír y entregarle un vaso con el logotipo del la librería.

“Te veo por ahí Zelda.” la mujer entró al establecimiento de nuevo, dejando a una pelirroja enojada con un vaso de malteada de fresa en la mano.

  
Zelda miró la sustancia con desagrado, era de un rosa pastel enfermizo, probablemente sabía igual.

  
“Es una pena ver que a esto se han reducido tus amistades Zelda.” la nueva voz que se dirigía a ella la puso aún más enferma, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente por un día.

“Shirley.” Zelda hizo su mejor intento por sonreír con amabilidad a la mujer. “No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.”

“Esa mujer y su esposo solo traerán desgracia a Greendale, ya verás, arruinarán la buena moral del pueblo con sus vidas escandalosas.”

“¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que te escandaliza tanto si se puede saber?”

“Ella engaña a su marido.”  
  


Zelda levantó una ceja sin poder evitar la risa irónica que salió de sus labios.  
  


“¿De verdad? Que sorprendente sin embargo querida creo recordar que tú haces lo mismo.” Zelda sabía muy bien que Shirley era una de las amantes preferidas de Faustus.  
  


Shirley que no perdía su sonrisa desagradable continuó.

  
“Ella engaña a su marido con mujeres, Zelda. Mujeres. Creo que les llaman lesbianas.” la pelirroja se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer con esa nueva información. “¿Qué hacían juntas Zelda? Oh...” sus ojos centellearon con malicia al ver el vaso de malteada que Zelda aún sostenía en su mano derecha. “¿No será que compartes sus... inclinaciones?”  
  


Zelda miró a la mujer frente a ella de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?  
  


“Métete en tus propios asuntos, querida.” respondió al final alejándose con una sonrisa fría y la malteada sostenida firmemente en su mano.

Al final Zelda le dio un trago a la sustancia rosa y descubrió que no era tan desagradable como imaginaba.


	3. En el que Lililth se aburre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar y gracias por leer. Si están en cuarentena aprovechen para hacer las cosas que han estado posponiendo, como yo al editar los capítulos para este fanfic jaja.

_“El aburrimiento es solo el reverso de la fascinación: ambos dependen de estar fuera y no dentro de una situación, y uno lleva a la otra.”_ Arthur Schopenhauer.

* * *

  
Lilith no esperaba mucho de Greendale. Era un pequeño pueblo en el que no hubiera reparado nunca si su esposo no hubiera decidido que se mudarían allí. Ella no acababa de comprender que pretendía Lucifer al arrastrarlos al lugar, pero lo siguió de todas formas, viéndose obligada a alejarse de su trabajo, lo que más amaba hacer, en Greendale no había mucha demanda para una abogada así que ahora estaba atrapada y convertida en una especie de ama de casa que nunca había querido ser.

Comparándolo con la ciudad que nunca dormía, Greendale parecía casi monótono, casi, porque había algo ahí, una especie de magia en el aire, un encanto que no te permitía odiarlo completamente.  
  
Sin embargo el lugar seguía siendo terriblemente aburrido, no es que Lilith no se aburriera en la ciudad, pero cuando vivía allá siempre encontraba una forma de distraerse, la mayoría de las veces la distracción venía en forma de una mujer con sonrisa bonita y cuerpo cálido, pero en Greendale eso no era una opción, las mujeres que habitaban el pueblo estaban casadas o eran demasiado heterosexuales, entonces no, el sexo ya no era una opción viable para distraerse; eso solo le dejaba el pequeño cine del pueblo, en la primera semana que Lilith vivió ahí decidió salir a explorar, así fue como descubrió el establecimiento que acostumbraba a pasar películas de horror todos los viernes, ella no se había perdido ni una función.

Entre idas al cine y vigilar el proyecto de restauración de su nueva casa había pasado un mes, y justo cuando Lilith se había resignado a no esperar mucho más del pequeño pueblo, se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con que uno de sus habitantes era cierta mujer intrigante de cabello rojo. Si estuviera en la ciudad, ella no se hubiera molestado en darle una segunda mirada, o eso se decía. Sin embargo estaban en Greendale y Zelda Blackwood parecía ser la cosa más interesante del lugar.

Había algo en la actitud siempre correcta y estricta de la pelirroja que motivaba a Lilith a sacarla de sus casillas, era divertido ver cómo Zelda Blackwood se sumía en indignación cuando hacía un comentario particularmente molesto. Lograr que las mejillas de la mujer se pusieran rojas de vergüenza, enojo, o una combinación de ambas, la dejaba con una sensación que se acercaba un poco a la satisfacción de ganar un caso, un sentimiento de victoria que la llenaba de júbilo. Era muy posible que lograr molestar a la querida señora Blackwood en cada uno de sus encuentros futuros se acabaría convirtiendo en una de sus actividades de ocio favoritas. No era culpa de Lilith, ella solo estaba aburrida

“Señora Morningstar.” la voz de Sabrina llamó su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

“¿Sí?”

“Quería pedirle un favor.”

“¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?” preguntó Lilith tomando un sorbo de su malteada de fresa, punto para Greendale y sus malteadas tan deliciosas.

“Mis amigas y yo... Bueno estamos tratando de fundar un club de mujeres en mi escuela, un club donde nos podamos sentir seguras y nos apoyemos en contra de las acciones injustas.“

Lilith asintió incitando a la adolescente a seguir.

“El problema es el director de la escuela, no nos permite crear el grupo, él es...”

“¿Machista? ¿Retrógrada? ¿Anticuado?” preguntó la mujer mayor.

“Digamos que un poco de las tres.” respondió Sabrina con una sonrisa.

“Bueno, es un hombre querida. No debería sorprenderte. Sin embargo aún no comprendo que puedo hacer.”

“Es abogada.”

“Una demanda suena bastante drástica, aunque si es lo que deseas...”

“Estaba pensando más en algo como la intimidación.” Lilith no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. “Estoy segura de que lo que está haciendo no es legal señora Morningstar, leí el reglamento de la escuela y está cometiendo un grave atentado contra la libertad de expresión pero él no me va a escuchar.”

“¿Por qué no te escucharía?”

“Porque soy menor de edad.”

“Nunca subestimes tu poder Sabrina.” dando otro sorbo a su bebida, Lilith continúo. “Puedo entender tu preocupación querida, por qué no me envías una copia del reglamento de tu escuela y me aseguraré de pasar por ahí para hablar con el director. ¿Cómo se llama?”

“Hawthorne.”

“Me aseguraré de hablar con ese hombre para que tu club pueda convertirse en una realidad.”

“¿De verdad?”

“De verdad.”

“Gracias, las chicas estarán muy felices.”

Lilith le dirigió una media sonrisa a la chica, la verdad es que no le resultaba tan desagradable en comparación al resto de adolescentes que conocía. La mirada de Lilith se detuvo en el paquete con un moño sobre la mesa que la tía de la rubia había dejado hacía una hora atrás.

“Sabrina. ¿Tu tía siempre es tan...?”

“¿Dura, fría, emocionalmente distante?”

Lilith se sorprendió por el repentino arrebato de la adolescente frente a ella.

“Iba a decir que siempre parece estar a la defensiva.”

“Oh... sí eso también.”

“¿No quieres a tu tía Sabrina?” preguntó interesada.

“Claro que la quiero, era mi tía favorita, pero entonces se casó.”

“Ya veo...”

“Ella cambió cuando se casó.” continuó Sabrina. “No es que antes la viéramos mucho, siempre estaba viajando pero cuando regresaba a casa era cariñosa, y pasaba todo el tiempo que pudiera con nosotros.”

“Me parece que es natural que una mujer cambie un poco al casarse, se adquieren nuevas prioridades y...”

“Esto es diferente.” interrumpió Sabrina negando con la cabeza. “Ella comenzó a vivir aquí en Greendale pero la vemos aún menos que cuando viajaba. Aun así ella paga la escuela de Ambrose, mi primo, y envía dinero cada mes para los gastos de la casa donde vivimos. La tía Hilda dice que debemos entenderla, estar casada con un hombre como Faustus Blackwood no es trabajo fácil.” la forma en que la rubia pronunció el nombre de Faustus provocó que una ceja de Lilith se alzara con curiosidad.

“Parece que no te agrada.”

“No me agrada en absoluto.” dijo Sabrina. “Es horrible, anticuado, grosero, desagradable, no comprendo qué ve tía Zelda en él...” Sabrina la miró como si recién se diera cuenta que estaba allí y disminuyó el tono de su voz considerablemente. “Como sea, siempre que la veo solo peleamos. Ya lo vio señora Morningstar.” la rubia señaló el regalo sobre la mesa.

Lilith sonrió a medias y apretó su mano.

“Llámame Lilith.”

* * *

Lilith odiaba ser anfitriona, aun así tuvo que organizar la primera reunión que se celebró en su nueva casa debido a la incapacidad que tenía Lucifer para hacer cualquier cosa que no fueran negocios turbios. Para su buena suerte, la segunda velada a la que se vio obligada a asistir no fue en su casa, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada ya que no tendría que vigilar que todo saliera perfecto, ese no era su fuerte, ella trabajaba mejor con el caos.

Así que el viernes por la noche se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos, negro evidentemente, y subió al auto de su esposo que los llevó a una casa que se encontraba justo a la orilla del bosque, hubiera parecido tenebrosa si no fuera por las lámparas iluminando el camino hasta la puerta de entrada. Lilith no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por el salón ostentoso que la recibió, había muchas pinturas y retratos en las paredes, tantos que hacían imposible fijarse en uno solo, la lámpara de araña en el techo reforzó la idea de que había viajado cuatro siglos atrás.

No era sorprendente que en cuanto Lucifer abandonó su lado para ir a charlar con otras personas un grupo de hombres la rodeó, dejándola en el centro mientras todos peleaban por encender el próximo cigarrillo que sacara de su bolso.  
Lilith no se avergonzaba en admitir que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, si la gente no la miraba por su ropa la miraba por su actitud, se había acostumbrado a que todo en ella gritara: Mírame.  
Pero estas personas a su alrededor la estaban cansando, ninguno de ellos era divertido en absoluto, todos parecían ansiosos por sorprenderla.  
Un hombre cuyo nombre había olvidado estaba en medio de una aburrida historia a la que no ponía atención cuando alcanzó a ver en la distancia un destello de cabello rojo, con una sonrisa Lilith se despidió de su compañía para seguir a la dueña del cabello.

Sus pasos la llevaron al patio de atrás, era considerablemente grande y sorprendentemente lleno de vegetación, una valla de madera era lo único que separaba el lugar del espeso bosque cuyos árboles se alzaban grandes e imponentes. La luz de la luna era la única iluminación que tenían, dando una sensación extraña, como mágica. Zelda Blackwood estaba sentada en las escaleras frente a la puerta por la cual Lilith acababa de salir.

“Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?” dijo Lilith.

“Señora Morningstar.” saludó Zelda mientras fumaba.

“Cualquiera diría que te estás escondiendo” comentó sentándose a su lado y mirando como una lechuza pasaba revoloteando entre los árboles.

“Cualquiera diría que me está siguiendo”

“Ahora mi querida Zelda. ¿Por qué haría eso?”

“Lo mismo me pregunto yo, parecía estar felizmente acompañada ahí dentro.”

“¿Son celos lo que oigo?”

Zelda soltó una profunda y ronca carcajada que dejo a Lilith mirando embelesada unos segundos.

“Eso desea.” Zelda levantó la mirada hacia la luna.

“Tu casa es encantadora.”

“Lo único que ha visto es el salón.”

Sonriendo malévolamente Lilith se acercó a Zelda y susurró en su oído.

“Me encantaría ver el resto.”

La pelirroja saltó sorprendida y miró a Lilith con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

“¿Qué demonios significa eso señora Morningstar?”

“Me encantaría ver el resto de tu casa querida Zelda.” Lilith respondió levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo inexistente en su vestido.

“¿Y qué le hace pensar que le mostraré el resto... de mi casa?” preguntó Zelda mirándola fijamente.

“Vamos Zelda, yo te mostré la mía. ¿No es justo que tú hagas lo mismo?”

“No recuerdo el momento exacto en que le pedí que lo hiciera señora Morningstar.” respondió Zelda sin moverse de su lugar. “Me quedaré aquí.”

“Bien.” Lilith se sentó de nuevo.

“Dígame. ¿Tiene alguna clase de fetiche con perturbar la tranquilidad de la gente señora Mornings...”

“¿Alguna vez me llamarás Lilith?” interrumpió la otra mujer.

“¿Alguna vez me dejará de molestar?”

Lilith sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

“Jaque mate.”  
  


Zelda suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia el bosque, parecía dispuesta a ignorarla todo lo que pudiera. La pelirroja llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro, casi negro, y su piel brillaba fantasmagóricamente bajo la luz de la luna. Solo se habían visto en tres ocasiones pero Lilith ya podía decir que Zelda tenía un placer particular en vestirse como una mujer de una película antigua, aparentemente también le gustaba comportarse como una. No debería sorprenderla dada la tendencia que tenía Greendale a parecer estar atrapado en el tiempo, tal vez Lilith se comenzaría a vestir igual pronto, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

“¿Perdió algo?” le preguntó Zelda.

“¿Perdón?”

“Me está mirando fijamente, con disgusto. Créame, yo me siento igual por usted pero soy educada y lo disimulo.”

“Créeme Zelda, lo último que me causas es disgusto.” respondió Lilith sin ofenderse por el insulto. “Es monótono este pueblo. ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí la gente para divertirse?”

“Algunos trabajamos.” comentó Zelda sin darle importancia. “Lamento que estar todo el día descansando resulte aburrido para usted.”

“Por increíble que parezca prefiero trabajar.”

“Vuelva a Nueva York si le aburre tanto estar aquí.”

“Nada me gustaría más.”

“Honestamente señora Morningstar, creo recordar que tiene una biblioteca más grande que la del pueblo y me está diciendo que se aburre.” Zelda bufó.

“He leído todos los libros de esa biblioteca.”

Zelda soltó una carcajada burlona.

“Imposible.”

“¿Por qué tendría una biblioteca con libros que no he leído?”

“Entonces debería conseguir más libros.”

“Zelda, los libros pueden llegar a ser tediosos.”

“Ya veo.” Zelda se levantó y sacudió su falda. “A mí me parecen más interesantes que las personas. La veré después señora Morningstar.”

Y así la pelirroja la dejó sola bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

Lilith estaba aburrida, no podían culparla por aceptar cualquier método de distracción que le ofrecieran, por eso el Lunes por la mañana se puso su mejor traje, digno de una abogada mortífera y se dirigió a la escuela de Sabrina para hablar con el director que no la dejaba fundar su club.  
La secretaria, una mujer que parecía estar al borde del colapso, la hizo esperar media hora hasta dejarla pasar.

En cuanto Lilith vio al director Hawthorne entendió a qué se refería Sabrina, de hecho “difícil” no le parecía la mejor palabra para describirlo, probablemente cerdo quedaba mejor.  
El hombre no había dejado de mirarla de arriba a abajo con una expresión asquerosa, tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podían permitir que un hombre así fuera director de una escuela?  
Harta de que todo lo que dijera fuera desechado en favor de invitaciones nada discretas a cenar, Lilith se levantó y miró con seriedad al hombre frente a ella.

“Por tercera vez, sí estoy casada y no, no voy a salir a cenar con usted. Ahora, si sigue negándose a permitir a Sabrina Spellman fundar su club, incluso con la amenaza de una demanda, tengo formas mucho más efectivas de convencerlo.” Lilith se sentó en el escritorio y miró al hombre que parecía temblar de la emoción.

“Dígame director. ¿Sabe cuántas formas efectivas existen para borrar de la existencia a una persona sin que nadie se entere?”

“¿Física o metafóricamente?” preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Lilith le devolvió la sonrisa fríamente

“Conozco personas que pueden ocultar cuerpos para nunca ser vueltos a ver, físicamente hablando en caso de que no le haya quedado claro.”

“¿Es eso una amenaza?” preguntó el director enderezándose rápidamente.

“¿Una amenaza?” Lilith preguntó inocentemente mientras tocaba su pecho. “No. Una amenaza seria algo más como esto: Si no permite a Sabrina fundar su club puedo eliminarlo solo con hacer una llamada. Física y metafóricamente hablando.” Lilith concluyó, su voz aunque tranquila tenía un tono amenazante dejando al hombre frente a ella hecho un desastre tartamudo que le prometió que el club se inauguraría de inmediato. 

Más tarde ese mismo día Lilith se encontró tocando la puerta de la casa Spellman dispuesta a compartir su triunfo con Sabrina. Una mujer rubia de cabello corto le abrió la puerta sonriéndole amablemente.

“¿Qué puedo hacer por ti amor?”

“Hola, soy Lilith Morningstar. ¿Se encuentra Sabrina?” un destello de reconocimiento paso por los ojos de la otra mujer.

“Soy Hilda y ¡Tú debes ser Lilith!”

“Eso acabo de decir...” comentó Lilith confundida.

“Pasa amor.” la mujer la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar en la casa. “Sabrina no ha parado de hablar de ti.”

Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Sabrina, no le sorprendió en absoluto que parecía tan atrapada en el tiempo como el resto de Greendale. Todo era de madera, había una gran escalera frente a ella que seguramente llevaba a las habitaciones, en general la casa daba una sensación de... calidez.

“¡Lilith!” Sabrina exclamó saliendo por una puerta, sorprendiéndola. “¡Gracias!”

La adolescente le dio un abrazo repentino que dejó a la mujer que no estaba acostumbrada al afecto físico en un estado de shock momentáneo. Lentamente comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

“De nada, de nada.” comenzó Lilith.

“Señora Morningstar.” una nueva voz se unió a la conversación. Zelda Blackwood estaba apoyada en una pared dirigiéndole su mirada más mortal y fumando un cigarrillo de ese extraño artefacto que usaba en su dedo índice.

“Zelda.” saludó Lilith.

Una especie de batalla de miradas se comenzó a disputar entre las dos mujeres. Zelda parecía enojada, Lilith imaginaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que se había presentado en la casa de su familia, sin invitación ni aviso previo. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. El rellano de la casa se sumió en un silencio que comenzaba a ser tenso.

“Uh…” comenzó Hilda. “¿Por qué no pasa al salón señora Morningstar?”

Lilith miró una última vez a Zelda antes de centrar su atención en Hilda.

“Es Lilith querida.” le dirigió una sonrisa. “En realidad sólo venía a ver cómo habían salido las cosas con el club de Sabrina, parece que bastante bien.”

Sabrina tomó a Lilith por el brazo y la llevó a lo que debía ser la sala de estar, había una gran chimenea que estaba apagada y un sofá de aspecto antiguo en el que tomaron asiento. Solo Zelda las siguió, sentándose frente a Sabrina y Lilith, sin dejar de taladrar a la última con sus ojos duramente.

“¿Qué hiciste Lilith?” preguntó Sabrina.

“Lilith.” repitió Zelda en apenas un susurro.

“Lo que me pediste cariño, hablé con él.” respondió ella ignorando a la pelirroja.

“Parece que hiciste más que hablar con el Lilith. Estaba asustado.”

Lilith soltó una carcajada.

“¿Qué clase de abogada sería si no causara un poco de miedo?” le guiñó un ojo conspirativamente. “Además tu director es una persona bastante desagradable.”

“¿Qué hizo?”

“Me invitó a cenar, más de una vez, créeme cariño, se merecía lo que le dije.” Sabrina y Lilith no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

“Lamento interrumpir su diversión pero me gustaría saber de qué están hablando, Sabrina.” dijo Zelda en un tono de voz tan tranquilo que daba escalofríos.

“Lilith me ayudó a fundar el primer club exclusivo de mujeres en mi escuela.”

“Oh cariño me estás dando demasiado crédito.” comentó Lilith tomando la mano de Sabrina. “Tú eres la mente maestra detrás de todo.”

Lilith dirigió su mirada a Zelda pero se encontró con que los ojos de la pelirroja ya miraban la mano de Sabrina entre las suyas echando chispas. Lilith se apresuró a soltarla.

Hilda regresó en ese momento dejando una gran bandeja con galletas frente a ella.

“Sabrina, necesito tu ayuda en la cocina.” comentó Hilda. “Traeremos té para la señora Morningstar”

“Oh, eso no será necesario, ya me iba...”

“Al contrario, quédate por un té.” dijo Zelda con una voz fría. “Insisto.”

No pudo evitar mirar a Zelda confundida. Lilith era una mujer que nunca se ponían nerviosa ni retrocedía ante un reto pero la mirada que la otra mujer le estaba dirigiendo casi la hacía removerse incómoda en su asiento, casi.   
Hilda y Sabrina se apresuraron a salir. Zelda en cambio se levantó y se puso justo en frente de Lilith que tuvo que inclinar su cabeza para poder ver la cara de la pelirroja. 

“Me preguntaba señora Morningstar. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con Sabrina?”

“¿Intenciones?” preguntó Lilith.

“Intenciones.” repitió Zelda. “Tomando su mano, saliendo con ella, tratándola tan casualmente...”

“Bueno...”

“No pude evitar que un rumor llegara a mí, señora Morningstar.” la interrumpió Zelda. “Naturalmente no presté atención pero debo admitir que estoy comenzando a dudar.”

“¿Qué clase de rumor?”

“La clase de rumor que asegura que engañas a tu marido.” Lilith no pudo evitar reír secamente.

“Zelda, yo no...”

“Honestamente no me importa si lo haces o no, lo que me preocupa es la segunda parte del rumor.” Lilith levantó una ceja. “Aparentemente no solo engañas a tu marido, sino que lo haces con mujeres. Así que te lo preguntaré una vez más.” empujando las galletas a un lado Zelda se sentó en la mesa frente a ella haciéndolas quedar a la misma altura. “¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi sobrina, Lilith?”

Sin darse cuenta Zelda se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la cara de la mujer frente a ella, Lilith hubiera permitido encantada que continuara recortando la distancia pero la gran carcajada que soltó detuvo el avance. Zelda la miró frunciendo el ceño, comenzando a ponerse roja de ira.

“Mi querida Zelda, no voy a negar nada.” comenzó Lilith secándose las lágrimas. “Sin embargo déjame aclararte una cosa: no me gusta perseguir adolescentes para después meterlas a mi cama.” comentó acercándose a Zelda que intentó retroceder pero no tenía lugar a donde ir al menos que decidiera saltar la mesa de una forma muy poco digna. “Me gusta perseguir _mujeres_...” Lilith se aseguró de que su boca quedara a solo centímetros de la de la pelirroja que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus ojos miraran fijamente los labios rojos. “...para luego meterlas a mi cama.” susurró Lilith finalmente.

Zelda parecía haber entrado en un estado de petrificación absoluta porque no se movió, ni parpadeó, sus ojos seguían mirando fijamente los labios de Lilith y su piel cada vez se sonrojaba más.

“¡Alguien quiere té!” entró exclamando Hilda. Las dos mujeres saltaron y se separaron con una rapidez sospechosa.

Zelda se apresuró a dar la espalda a todo el mundo, probablemente para evitar que alguien notara el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

“Que amable eres Hilda.” comentó Lilith con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal. Carraspeó intentando recuperar su timbre natural y tomó una galleta frente a ella. “¿Tu hiciste las galletas?”

“Sí.”

“Son deliciosas.” dijo mordiendo una. “Sí, muy buenas.”

“¿Tu cocinas Lilith?” preguntó Sabrina.

“Solo cuando es absolutamente necesario, aunque debo admitir que tengo una debilidad por cocinar postres.”

“¿Té, Zelds?” le preguntó Hilda a su hermana que por fin decidió voltear.

“No.” respondió volviéndose a sentar en el sillón frente a ellas, convenientemente sus ojos no se fijaron en Lilith ni un momento.

“La tía Zelda no puede cocinar, ella quema todo.” comentó Sabrina.

“¡Sabrina!” exclamó Zelda.

Sabrina se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

“Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Lilith, te invitaré a una reunión del grupo cuando tengamos más miembros.”

“Iré con gusto querida.”

Sabrina le dirigió una sonrisa y se levantó.

“Me tengo que ir, Nick me invitó a comer.”

“Diviértanse.” le dijo Lilith guiñando un ojo.

“Sabrina Spellman.” comenzó Zelda. “Te avisé que venía específicamente para pasar tiempo contigo y tú te vas a ir con... tu amigo.”

“Es mi novio tía, y lo lamento pero no pude cancelar. Tal vez nos podremos ver otro día, cuando puedas volver a hacerme espacio en tu ocupada agenda.”

“Sabrina....” advirtió Hilda.

“Adiós tías. Adiós Lilith, tal vez la próxima semana podamos ir al cine.”

Zelda hizo un sonido de incredulidad al oír lo último, Lilith volteó a verla pero ella parecía estar tan compuesta como antes. Entonces tomó una decisión.

“Claro que sí Sabrina, y podemos invitar a tu tía Zelda también.”

La adolescente se quedó quieta por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza a Lilith que la miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

“Sí, bueno… Supongo que te llamaré para avisarte el día tía.”

Con esto la rubia se fue, Lilith bebió de su taza de té con inocencia y miró a Zelda, la mujer por fin devolvió la mirada, su expresión parecía estar divida entre la indignación y la gratitud.   
Bueno, tal vez la estadía de Lilith en Greendale no sería tan aburrida después de todo. 


End file.
